Western Dragon Physiology
The ability to use the abilities of European Dragons. Variation of Dragon Physiology. Also Called * European Dragon Mimicry/Physiology * Western Dragon Mimicry Capabilities The user is or has the ability to take on the form of European Dragon typically depicted as a huge fire-breathing, scaly and horned lizard-like creature, with leathery, bat-like wings, with four legs and a long muscular tail, sometimes shown with feathered wings, crests, fiery manes, ivory spikes running down its spine and various exotic colorations. Dragon's blood often has magical properties. The typical dragon protects a cavern or castle filled with gold and treasure and is often associated with a great hero who tries to slay it. Though a winged creature, the dragon is generally to be found in its underground lair, a cave that identifies it as an ancient creature of earth. Most western dragons lack ability to change their form, and are loners or form at best small groups. More traditional descriptions include poisonous or disease spreading breath and power to blight the land and anything on it simply by staying there. More regent dragons are connected to elements and have extensive, innate magic. All dragons have powerful presence and ability to affect the minds of those they converse with to some extend. Applications *Decelerated Aging or Semi-Immortality *Dermal Armor/Scale Manifestation *Elemental Breath **Fire Breath *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition **Enhanced Durability or Supernatural Durability **Enhanced Endurance or Supernatural Endurance **Enhanced Intelligence or Supernatural Intelligence **Enhanced Strength or Supernatural Strength **Enhanced Senses or Supernatural Senses ***Enhanced Smell or Supernatural Smell ***Enhanced Vision or Supernatural Vision *Fear Inducement *Fear Masking/Fearlessness *Flight by Wing Manifestation *Hypnosis/Mental Manipulation *Magic Resistance/Magic Immunity *Natural Weaponry **Claw Retraction **Enhanced Bite **Prehensile Tail *Omnilingualism *Subterranean Adaptation *Thermal Resistance Variations *Acidic Blood *Acid Generation *Disease Generation *Elemental Absorption *Elemental Energy Manipulation *Flammable Blood *Gut Storage *Magic *Poisonous Blood *Poison Breath *Poison Generation *Regenerative Healing Factor *Shapeshifting **Camouflage **Elasticity **Malleable Anatomy **Size Manipulation Slavic dragon/Zmey *Multiple Heads in threes *Pyrokinetic Wing Manifestation Associations *Dragon Physiology Known Users Gallery Spike ID S8E11.png|Spike (My Little Pony Series) Princess Ember ID S6E5.png|Ember (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Smolder_ID_S8E1.png|Smolder (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Garble ID S6E5.png|Garble (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Dragon Lord Torch ID S6E5.png|Torch (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Tian.png|Tianhuo (Them's Fightin' Herds), a longma, a half horse and half dragon species.|link= Dragon Maleficent.png|Maleficent (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) The Royal Dragon 14.png|Dragons (Sofia the First) Dragon-Shrek-psd32201.png|Dragon (Shrek) Spyro DotD Promo.jpg|Spyro and Cynder (Spyro) Devon and Cornwall.png|Devon and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) Penelope profile.jpg|Penelope (Barbie as Rapunzel) Hugo dragon.jpg|Hugo (Barbie as Rapunzel) Master Chem profile v2.png|Master Chem (Tara Duncan) Princess Kyra.png|Princess Kyra (Reversal of the Heart) Saphira reloaded by jamesdragon.jpg|Saphira (Eragon) DracoDH4.jpg|Draco (DragonHeart) File:Glaurung-final-2.jpg|Glaurung (J. R. R. Tolkien), The Deceiver, The Golden, The Great Worm and the Worm of Greed, first of the dragons in Middle-earth. File:Dragon_of_the_First_Age_by_rubendevela_Ancalagon_the_Black.jpg|Ancalagon the Black (J. R. R. Tolkien), bred to be the greatest and mightiest of all dragons, and the first of the winged 'fire-drakes'. File:Níðhöggr.jpg|Níðhöggr (Norse Mythology) who gnaws at a root of the world tree Yggdrasil. Dragondawntreader.png|Eustace Scrubb (The Chronicles of Narnia), as a dragon. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Reptilian Mimicry Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Dragon-Based powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries